Mechanical, optical, and other components can be manufactured using molding techniques, such as injection molding, stamping, etc. to form individual/singulated molded parts. However singulated parts are incompatible with traditional semiconductor processes, which are designed for wafer substrates. If a molded part is to have additional processing performed, such as the application of coatings, the molded part needs to be mounted on a special carrier, processed, and then removed from the special carrier. Additionally, a singulated molded element needs to be aligned to a singulated assembly. This is a sequential, high-cost process. Molding of small components can have a need for the use of runners, resulting in substantial waste of material (wastage may even exceed the amount of material used for the finished component). Material waste can be costly, particularly when expensive materials, such as Zeonex, are used to mold the components.